parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Limbless-A-Doodle (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's thirteenth spoof of Rock-A-Doodle. Cast *Rayman as Chanticleer *Mowgli as Human Edmond *Lucky (from 101 Dalmatians) as Kitten Edmond *Red (from Spyro the Dragon) as The Grand Duke of Owls *Zombie Jackson, Liang Jackson, and Junwoo Jackson (from Nicholas Crockett's Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded Series on Go!Animate) as Hunch *Tom Cat (from Tom and Jerry) as Patou *Mrs. Puff (from Spongebob) as Peepers *Petrie (from The Land Before Time) as Snipes *Mr. Plod (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as Stuey the Pig *Chief (from The Fox and the Hound) as Pinky Fox *Ly the Fairy as Goldie Pheasant *Monkeys (from Ape Escape) as Owls *Dantinis (from Croc) as Bouncers *Victor (from Wallace and Gromit) as Max *Angel (from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) as Minnie Rabbit *Stephen Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) and Andy (from Toy Story) as Edmond's Brothers *Roger Radcliffe and Anita (from 101 Dalmatians) as Edmond's Parents *Video Game Characters as Farm Animals *Nuka (from The Lion King) as Murray *Molt (from A Bug's Life) as Rhino Waiter *Plankton (from Spongebob) as Tiny Duke Gallery R1 site Rayman.jpg|Rayman as Chanticleer Jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli22.jpg|Mowgli as Human Edmond Smartlucky.jpg|Lucky as Kitten Edmond Red (Spyro the Dragon).jpg|Red as The Grand Duke of Owls Zombie Jackson Gets Grounded For The 18th Time.png|Zombie, Liang and Junwoo Jackson as Hunch (Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) NEW Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Patou Mrs Puff.png|Mrs. Puff as Peepers Petrie's Offcial TLBT Website Art.png|Petrie as Snipes Mr. Plod.jpg|Mr. Plod as Stuey the Pig Chief1.png|Chief as Pinky Fox Ly the Fairy.jpg|Ly the Fairy as Goldie Pheasant Pipo_Monkey.png|Monkeys as Owls Sr Barão Dante e os Dantinis.gif|Dantinis as Bouncers Victor Quartermaine.png|Victor as Max New Angel.jpg|Angel as Minnie Rabbit StephenHatt.jpg|Stephen Hatt It's-andy-davis.jpg|and Andy as Edmond's Brothers Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Roger Radcliffe Anita Radcliffe.png|and Anita Radcliffe as Edmond's Parents No06ZGNbo.jpg|Video Game Characters as Farm Animals Nuka by kaisertiger.png|Nuka as Murray Moltbugslife.png|Molt as Rhino Waiter Plankton Reformed.png|Plankton as Tiny Duke Movie Used *Rock-A-Doodle (1992) Footage Rayman *Rayman 1 (Athrix255's Version) *Rayman Junior (SPECTRE's Version) *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman: The Animated Series (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and Sughero - Uncommented Walkthrough (SugheroGame)'s Versions) *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Legends (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Adventures (TapGameplay's Version) Disney *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) (1997) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2002) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *A Bug's Life (1998) Spyro the Dragon *Spyro 5: A Hero's Tail (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) Go!Animate *Zombie Gets Grounded (Movie and Series) (Credit Goes To Nicholas Crockett) Tom and Jerry *Shows *Specials *Movies The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Noddy Loses Sixpence *Noddy and the Goblins *Noddy and the Naughty Tail *Noddy and the Pouring Rain *Noddy and Martha Monkey *Noddy and the Kite *Noddy's New Friend *Noddy and his Bell *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy Gets a New Job *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Noddy and the Special Key *Noddy Delivers Some Parcels *Noddy and the Missing Hats *Noddy and the Useful Rope *Noddy Loses his Bell *Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Noddy Goes Shopping *Noddy Borrows an Umbrella *Noddy Meets some Silly Hens *Noddy Lends a Hand *Noddy Finds a Furry Tail *Noddy Sets a Trap *Noddy and the Magic Night *Noddy to the Rescue *Noddy Has a Bad Day *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Noddy and the Warm Scarf *Noddy the Champion *Noddy and the Golden Tree *Noddy and his Unhappy Car *Noddy has an Afternoon Off *Noddy the Magician *Noddy and his Money *Noddy Borrows Some Trousers *Noddy and his Alarm Clock *Noddy Buys a Parasol *Noddy Tastes Some Cakes *Noddy the Dancer *Noddy and Father Christmas (special) *Noddy and the Magic Watch *Noddy and the Goblins Again *Noddy and the Treasure Map *Noddy and the Singing Bush *Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm *Noddy and the Noisy Drum *Noddy Tidies Toyland *Noddy and the Bouncing Ball *Noddy is Far Too Busy *Noddy Tells a Story *Noddy and the Artists *Noddy and the Nurse *Noddy and the Driving Lesson Ape Escape *Ape Escape 1 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Escape 2 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed (PlayStation 2) (ddrmaxman's version) *Ape Academy (PlayStation Portable) (BrainDead Entertainment's version) *Ape Escape: On The Loose (PlayStation Portable) (chaffXgrenade's version) *Ape Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Academy 2 (PlayStation Portable) (BrainDead Entertainment's version) *Ape Escape Million Monkeys (PlayStation Portable) (TheChampion55's version) *Ape Escape Racing (PlayStation Portable) (Gary Goofuu MC's version) *Ape Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission (PlayStation Portable) (chaffXgrenade's version) *Ape Quest (PlayStation Portable) (Anthon's version) *Ape Escape (TV Series) Croc *Croc 1 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Croc 2 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) Dreamworks *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) Thomas and Friends *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Forever and Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hunt the Truck (Mark Moraghan-US) Spongebob Squarepants *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 1 - Opening/"Sun Do Shine" (Remake) *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 2 - Rayman Leaves/The Rainstorm *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 3 - Mowgli Meets Red/Tom Cat To The Rescue *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 4 - Lucky Meets The Various Characters/The Quest Begins *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 5 - "We Hate The Sun"/Zombie, Liang, And Junwoo *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 6 - Lucky Vs. The Apes/Aqueduct Pie *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 7 - Zombie, Liang, And Junwoo's Foolishness *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 8 - In Las Vegas/The Search For Rayman *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 9 - "Rock-A-Doodle"/Ly The Fairy's Jealousy *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 10 - Rayman Feels Lonely/Meanwhile, Back On The Farm/"Tweedle-Le-De" *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 11 - Red And Chief's Conversation *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 12 - "Treasure Hunting Fever"/"Sink or Swim" *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 13 - Rayman And Ly/"Kiss 'N' Coo" *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 14 - Lucky Tries To Talk To Ly/Captured *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 15 - Tied Up/Ly Feels Guilty *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 16 - The Car Chase/Leaving Las Vegas *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 17 - Red's Picnic/Crash Landing *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 18 - Rayman's Struggle/Lucky's Bravery *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 19 - Rayman Finally Crows/Red's Demise *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 20 - Transformation/"Sun Do Shine (Ending)" *Limbless-A-Doodle Part 21 - End Credits Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:Rock-A-Doodle Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Columbia Pictures